Gundam Build Fighters Try: Bradford Ascent
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: En el Verano de su Segundo Año, Hubo Encuentro Casual en una Tienda Normal que lo Cambio Todo para Harry. Ahí, Harry conoció Algo Mejor que la Magia. Los Gunpla y las Batallas Gunpla. Creando su Propio Gunpla, Batallando Continuamente con el, Mejorandolo y Reconstruyéndolo. Después del Cuarto Año, Harry Empaco sus Cosas. 3 Años, Bradford Rise Revolution, ¡A Volar!


Nota:

* * *

-Modifique la Linea de Tiempo de Harry Potter. Está es la Nueva.

1997: Nació Harry.

1998: Caída de Voldemort y Muerte de los Potter.

2007: Séptimo Torneo Mundial de Gunpla

2008: Primer Año de Harry.

2009: Segundo Año. Harry Descubre los Gunpla y Gundam, Y Arma su Primer Modelo.

2010: Tercer Año.

2011: Cuarto Año, Torneo y Resurrección de Voldemort. Harry Abandona el Mundo Mágico Británico.

2014: Año de los Sucesos de Gundam Build Fighters Try.

-Como Dice la Nueva Linea de Tiempo. El Séptimo Torneo y los Sucesos de Gundam Build Fighters fue 1 Año Antes de que Harry Comenzara Hogwarts. Durante el Verano de su Segundo Año, Descubrió los Gunpla, En el Cuarto Abandona el Mundo Mágico Británico Después del Torneo y 3 Años Después, Sucedan lo de Gundam Build Fighters Try.

-Si Leyeron mi Historia "Gundam Build Fighters Try: Saga of Yōko Anubis", Le Resultarán Similar.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona pensando.

- _Humano-_ Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia**.

 **Expecto Patronum**.

 **Alarte Ascendare**.

 **Carpe Retractum**.

* * *

" **Gundam Build Fighters Try: Bradford Ascent"  
"Capitulo III"  
"Primer Vuelo"**

* * *

En un Día Aburrido, Harry Potter estaba Acompañando a los Dursley en Londres. Esto era Extremadamente Aburrido, Aunque, Era Bueno que no Tuviera Peligros Mortales como Trolls, Un Maestro Poseído o Basiliscos en Hogwarts. Mientras iba Caminando por Ahí vio una Tienda que le Llamo la Atención, Está tenía Algún Tipo de Muñeco de Plástico en Vitrinas y Varias Cajas. Parecía que era muy Popular, Ya que habían Muchos Clientes de Diferentes Edades.

-"Tienda de Modelos Srta. Ravrin"-Pensó Harry leyendo el Letrero-"Puede ser Interesante y tengo Dinero, Tal vez Compre Algo"-Y con esos Pensamientos, Entro a la Tienda. Al entrar Harry Noto como la Tienda estaba Abastecida hasta el Último Rincón con Productos que por lo Visto eran Acerca de una Especie de Robots en Miniatura.

-"Hay Mucha Variedad"-Noto Rápidamente al ver como Había Partes de Diferentes Formas y Colores. Tomo una de las Cajas y Leyó-¿XXXG-01W Wing Gundam? ¿Ese es el Nombre del Robot?-Se Presentó Harry en Voz Alta.

-¡Disculpe Señor!, Busca algo en Particular?!-Una Voz Llamó la Atención de Harry que posó sus Ojos en el Mostrador. Era una Chica Joven de 17 u 18 Años, De Cabello Castaño y Ojos Azules. Tenía un Delantal Azul con el Nombre de la Tienda.

-No, Ni se que es Esto-Respondió Harry siendo Sincero.

-Es un Gunpla-Respondió Ella recibiendo una Mirada Confusa de Harry-Simplificando, Son Modelos da Escala de Plástico de las Series Mobile Suit Armor. El que tiene en la Mano es el Wing Gundam, Uno de los Primeros que Salió-Explicó ella.

-Ya Veo-Dijo Harry viendo Otros Modelos-Y ¿Para qué son? -Preguntó Curioso.

-Para Maquetas Representativas de Alguna Escena u para Gunpla Battle-Viendo la Mirada Confusa de Harry Agrego-Son Batallas en Donde se Pelean Usando estos Modelos-Dijo Ella.

-Entiendo-Harry Continuo viendo los Modelos hasta que Uno le Llamo la Atención. Era uno que era muy Diferente a Otros. Este era Humanoide, Con un Torso Algo Extraño, Siendo Principalmente de Color Blanco y Azul con Detalles Amarillos, Tenía unas Cosas Extrañas en los Antebrazos y poseía un Par de Cuernos Amarillos en la Cabeza.

-RZA-3F9 Tristan (1)-Dijo Harry. Por Alguna Razón, Este Gunpla le Llamaba la Atención, Dirigiéndose a la Chica le Preguntó-¿Lo puedo Armar Aquí?-Preguntó Harry.

-Claro, Hay una Sala Especial a la Derecha-Dijo Apuntando hacia una Dirección-Primero Debes Armarlo, Serían unos 30,48 £ (33,89€ o 38,77$)-Dijo la Cajera.

-Claro-Respondió Harry y Entrego el Dinero. Ella lo Llevo a la Sala Aparte, Donde Armara su Gunpla. Harry se Sentó en unas de las Mesas que había y comenzó a Armar su Gunpla. Le Tomó un Tiempo, pero con la Ayuda de la Cajera que le Indicaba que hacer, Lo Pudo Armar sin Problema.

-Eso fue Rápido, Normalmente Toma unas Horas, pero a ti solo te Llevo unos Minutos-Dijo la Cajera Impresionada.

-Gracias-Dijo Harry Feliz, Armar a Tristan le fue Divertido. De repente, Se Acordó de lo que Dijo la Cajera Antes-¿Y en donde Puedo hacer una de esas "Gunpla Battle"?-Preguntó Harry Curioso.

-Aquí mismo, Tenemos un Sistema de Batallas en la Tienda. Es para que los Compradores Prueben sus Gunpla Terminados-Harry la Acompaño a Donde estaba el Sistema de Batallas. Era como una Tabla más o menos Grande en Forma Hexagonal. Ella le Presto un Objeto Llamado GP Base, En donde Registro algo de Información Suya, Como su Nombre y el del Gunpla.

Luego de Colocarlo, El Sistema se Activo, Este Comenzó a Brillar y Emitir unas Partículas Azules que Flotaban en el Aire.

- **{Begin The Plavsky Particle Dispersal (Comenzando la Dispersión de Partículas de Plavsky)}** -Y solo que Todo el Campo de Batalla Brillaba de Color Azul y estaba Lleno de Partículas de Plavsky. Harry miró a la Vista con Asombro, era la Primera Vez que Veía Algo así. De Repente, el Campo de Batalla Cambia a un Desierto- **{Field 2: Desert (Campo 2: Desierto}** -Y así, Su Tristan Cobró Vida y se Activo.

-Esto es Increíble-Dijo Harry Asombrado. Encontró Algo Mejor que la Magia y lo Mejor de Todo, Era que no tiene que Ocultarlo. Por Primera Vez desde que Descubrió la Magia, Era Completamente Feliz.

* * *

Verano del 4° Año, Después de la Muerte de Cedric y los Sucesos del Torneo.

* * *

Después de Descubrir los Gunpla's y los Gundam en General, Harry se Volvió un Otaku de Ello. Paso los Veranos Construyendo Modelos, Viendo las Series y Batallando con su Tristan. Claro, Perdió Varias Veces, pero Siempre Reparo y Mejoro su Gunpla. Igual que un Fénix Renace de sus Cenizas, Harry Mejorara a Tristan con Cada Batalla. Pero, En Hogwarts, No Mejoro. En su Tercer Año, Soporto a las Criaturas más Despreciables que Haya Conocido, Los Dementores. Luego Descubre que el Responsable de la Muerte de sus Padres Escapo de Prisión para Supuestamente Matarlo, Al Final Resulto ser su Padrino que fue Culpado y el Verdadero Responsable estaba Disfrazado como la Rata de Ron.

Ahora, Después de un Terrible Año, Donde fue Obligado a Participar en un Torneo que era para Adultos, Hacer Tareas Ridículas, Ser Juzgado por Toda la Escuela, Presenciar la Muerte de Cedric y la Resurrección de Voldemort, Estaba harto. Fue Discretamente a Gringotts para Pedir una Lista de Escuelas Mágicas para Solicitar una Transferencia a Otra Escuela Mágica, Lo más Lejos Posible de Gran Bretaña.

-Aquí, Una Lista de las Disponibles Escuelas Mágicas-Dijo Griphook Entregándole unos Folletos a Harry. Harry vio Detenidamente y Vio las Razones las Cuales no Asistir a esas Escuelas.

 **Academia Mágica Beauxbatons** : Muy Cerca de Gran Bretaña y no sabe Francés.

 **Castelobruxo** : No Conoce el Idioma ni la Cultura y no le Llama la Atención.

 **Instituto Durmstrang** : Nunca.

 **Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería** : Está Conectada con Hogwarts. La Fundo una Ex-Alumna y Podrían Comunicarse con Dumbledore.

 **Koldovstoretz** : La misma Razón que Beauxbatons.

Continuo Eliminando las Escuelas en la Lista hasta que una le Llamo la Atención. La Escuela de Magia Mahōtokoro, Se veía Buena, Conocía el Idioma (Gracias a los Gundam's), Estaba Lejos de Gran Bretaña y lo Mejor de Todo, Estaba en el País donde Nació su Preciado Gundam. Inmediatamente, Envió una Solicitud de Transferencia a Mahōtokoro.

* * *

Después de Enviar la Solicitud, Se quedo un Tiempo en el Caldero Chorreante. Compro los Útiles Escolares que Pedía la Escuela, Compro Algunos Dulces a Hedwig y Compro Varios Libros sobre la Cultura Japonesa. Se Estaba Aburriendo, Al parecer, Fudge estaba Arruinando su Reputación porque no Creía en el Regreso de Voldemort, pero no le Importaba. Aquí, Casi Todos son solo Ovejas Ciegas que Siguen a Algo o a Alguien (Ej: Dumbledore o Voldemort), Además, Cuando Voldemort se Revelara, No estaría Aquí.

Después de unos Días, Por Fin llego su Carta y Decía.

 _"Querido Sr. Potter,_

 _Felicidades, Su Solicitud fue Enviada y fue Aceptado en la Escuela de Magia Mahōtokoro. Si Desea Continuar su Deseo de Dejar Hogwarts, Por Favor Venga a Gringotts a más Tardar el 27 de Julio, Donde lo Ayudaremos con su Transferencia a Mahōtokoro, Donde le Proporcionares un Traslador a Japón y un Pasaporte Muggle._

 _Sinceramente, El Banco Mágico Gringotts"_

Rápidamente, Harry Comenzó a Empacar Todas sus Cosas en una Mochila que había Comprado Después del Tercer Año, Está tenía un Hechizo de Expansión Permanente. La había Conseguido Principalmente para Trasladarse Rápidamente y para Poder Escapar Antes de ser "Rescatado" por los Magos o Brujas Bajo el Gobierno de Dumbledore.

La había Mantenido Abastecida con Todas las Cosas que Necesitaría para Huir y Nunca Regresar. Nadie lo Sabía, Por lo que Nunca Esperarán que lo Tenga. Arrojó Todos los Libros que Creyó que serían Útiles y Cualquier Cosa que Quisiera Conservar (Su Escoba, La Capa, Etc). Una vez que Terminó, Descubrió que Apenas tenía la Mitad del Maletero Lleno. Los Libros Ridículos de Lockhart Ocuparon Mucho Espacio, Al igual que una Gran Cantidad de Basura.

Hedwig le Gritó. Ella sabía que él Planeaba Irse y no Volver, y Ella Aprobó ese Plan. No quería que su Humano se Quedara con el Cerco, La Morsa y el Caballo Mucho más Tiempo, y Regresar al Estúpido Castillo que Gobernaba la Vieja Cabra. Harry Agarro la Jaula de Hedwig junto a la Mochila y Activo el Trasladador.

-Odio los Trasladadores-Dijo Harry. Había Aterrizado sin Gracia en Gringotts con Hedwig en su Lado Opuesto.

-La Mayoría de la Gente lo Odia-Dijo secamente Ripfang.

Una vez que se Orientó, Ripfang lo Guió a través del Proceso de Admisión. Su Solicitud ya había sido Aceptada y Confirmada, Solo necesitaba Llegar Allí. Caminaron unos Minutos hasta que se Pudo Ver a una Ciudad. El no podía Esperar. Una Segunda Oportunidad. Un Nuevo Comienzo.

-Debes saber, Lord Potter, Que una vez que Comiences a Asistir a Mahōtokoro no podrás Regresar a Hogwarts. Aún puedes Tomar tus ÉXTASIS y TIMOS, pero tu Escuela Registrada será la Escuela de Magia Mahōtokoro-Informo el Duende.

-¿Entonces Dumbledore Perderá su Único Dominio sobre mí? Bien. No me Arrepiento-Dijo Harry Feliz. Por fin era Libre

-Muy Bien. Aquí está el Hechizo de Traducción. Lentamente te Enseñará los Idiomas que Encuentras hasta que ya no lo Necesites. Hagas lo que hagas, Trata de no ser Asesinado-Lo Último no era Broma, Conocía la Reputación de Harry, Atrae los Problemas y por Alguna Razón, Casi Moría al menos 1 Vez por Año.

-Gracias. Por su Ayuda, Quiero que Transfieran Mil Galeones a los Duendes por Ayudarme a Escapar-Los Ojos de Ripfang se Ensancharon. Era Raro que los Magos mostraran Alguna Gratitud a los Duendes. Harry miró a su Alrededor a Japón. Echó un Vistazo a la Tienda más Cercana y Sonrió. Por Suerte, Está tenía un Sistema de Batallas Funcional y Había Gente Peleando. Sacando a Tristan de su Mochila, Comentó.

-Hora de Volar, Tristan-Dijo Harry con una Sonrisa, Dando los Primeros Pasos en su Nueva Vida.

* * *

TimeSkip: 3 Años Después.

* * *

Estos 3 Años fueron los Mejores de Harry. Nada de Peligros Mortales, Prejuicios, Tonterías Antiguas o Estúpidos Mágicos. Inmediatamente Después de Llegar, Renunció su Nacionalidad Británica y Adopto la Japonesa. Tuvo Cientos de Batallas, y A diferencia de Hogwarts, Que solo era un Internado, En Mahōtokoro podía Pedir Maestros Privados y no Tener que ser un Estudiante Residente. Así, Tuvo Clases Privadas Ciertos Días y el Resto, Se Dedico a sus Estudios No-Mágicos. No Estudia en una Escuela en si, Sino que también Había Contratado Maestros Privados y Estudiaba en Casa.

Incluso, Se Hizo un Nombre en el Mundo de los Gunpla. No muchos lo Sabían, pero el era Alguien que tiene una Habilidad que Supera incluso a Iori Sei en la Construcción de Modelos y en la Lucha. No Participó en Ningún Torneo, porque los Encontraba Demasiado Problemáticos. Pero aún así él Viajo por Todo Japón y Algunos Países para Luchar contra el Luchador más Fuerte del Mundo.

Incluso Derrotó al 3° Meijin Kawaguchi. Meijin Después de la Batalla, Le ofreció Convertirse en el Cuarto, pero él se Negó. Cuando le Preguntaron el Porque, Respondió "No Peleo por Títulos u la Fama, Solo por la Diversión de estas Batallas" Eso, Convenció aun más al Sandaime (Tercero) de hacerlo su Sucesor, Aunque solo fuera 3 Años más Joven que el.

Su Apariencia, Era Desconocida por Todos. Para Librarse de la Fama, Creo un Álter Ego, Era Conocido como Zero, El Fighter Fantasma. Como Zero, Usaba un Traje Distintivo, Un Casco Negro, Con una Mascara Gris sin Boca con 2 Orificios en Forma de Rectángulo en Ambos Ojos. Una Larga Gabardina Azul Oscuro Cerrada y Sujeta Firmemente por un Cinturón Gris a la Altura del Abdomen. Está Ceñida al Cuerpo con una Franja Blanca Horizontal, En su Pecho en la Parte del Corazón un Escudo de Color Celeste con Estrellas blancas. A los Costados es de un Color Negro Maté. Usa Guantes de Cuero Blanco que le Llegan hasta los Codos y unos Pantalones Negros con Rayas Horizontales y unas Botas de Cuero Blanco que le Llegan hasta la Mitad del Muslo (2).

Harry Deseaba Luchar contra Iori Sei, Solo quería Probar a su Bradford con una de las Máquinas de Él, pero Desgraciadamente, Nunca lo Pudo Encontrar. Así que, El Desapareció del Mundo. Ahora mismo, Decidió, Que para su Último Año de Instituto, Iria a una Escuela. En concreto, La Academia Privada Seihō, Ubicada en el Barrio Keyakigaoka en Tokio. La Razón del porque Escogió esta Escuela, Era porque estaba en la Ciudad Natal de Iori Sei y Asistió a esa Escuela.

* * *

Academia Seihō.

* * *

Todos los estudiantes se reunieron en el salón de la escuela para celebrar el primer lugar, que Kōsaka Yūma logró obtener en el .

-Tengo Buenas Noticias para Nuestra Escuela-Dijo la Directora-En el Concurso Artístico de Gunpla, que se llevó a cabo Ayer, un Modelo Realizado por Nuestro Estudiante de Segundo Año, Kōsaka Yūma, recibió el Glorioso Gran Premio-Después del Anuncio, los Estudiantes Comenzaron a Gritar en Voz Alta.

-Por favor, Venga al Escenario, Kōsaka-Dijo Orgullosamente el Director. El Chico de Pelo Azul Corto y con Gafas Subía por el Escenario. Los Aplausos se hicieron más Fuertes en el Momento en que Yūma Caminó hacia el Escenario.

-Kōsaka Kōsaka!-

-Kōsaka-Kun ~-

-Yūma!-

Yūma Inclinó la Cabeza mientras Recibía los Elogios de los Estudiantes. Aunque en la Mezcla de la Multitud todavía hay una Chica Rubia que se Quedó Bastante Tiempo. Miró a Yūma y pensó-"Yūma-Kun"

La chica de cabello rubio caminaba por el salón de la escuela, pero se detuvo porque había un estudiante esperándola. Solo mirándolo, ella ya se sentía realmente molesta.

-Miyaga-Senpai-Saludó la estudiante frente a ella.

-¿No es sorprendente Kōsaka?-Preguntó Miyaga-Como Presidente del Club de Modelos Plásticos, estoy muy orgulloso de tener a ese joven.

-Supongo-Respondió la Niña y estaba a Punto de Alejarse, pero la Mano en su Hombro la Detuvo.

-Hoshino, ¿Cuándo vas a Olvidarte de Gunpla Battle Club?-Preguntó Miyaga-Debido a que Uno de Nuestros Estudiantes Ganó el Torneo Mundial, el Club aún puede Existir. Pero eso fue hace 7 Años, Es una Gloria del Pasado, de hecho, a Partir de este Año, Usted es la Única Miembro que Queda-Señalo Miyaga.

-¡Eso es porque tu Club se Robó a Todos Nuestros Miembros!-Contesto Hoshino con Ira.

-Eso no es muy Bueno. Ganamos Miembros porque Ganamos Concursos, Mientras que tu Club Gunpla Battle ni siquiera pudo pasar la Primera Ronda-Dijo Miyaga y se ajustó las gafas-Además de que Gunpla Battle no tenía sentido en Primer Lugar. Luchas con el Modelo que pones en ello y lo Arruinarás si Pierdes, la Idea es una Contradicción. Originalmente, los Caminos Correctos de los Modelado de Plástico fue para Disfrutar del Proceso de Construcción y la Perfección del Buscador de tu Trabajo. Hoshino, te Respeto mucho como Constructor de Gunpla. Eres Bienvenida a Nuestro Club en Cualquier Momento-Dijo Miyaga.

-No, Gracias. Quiero Jugar Gunpla Battle-Declinó Hoshino y Comenzó a alejarse.

-Fumina Hoshino...te estás esforzando Demasiado. Pero esa Terquedad también es uno de tus Encantos-Dijo Miyaga Ajustándose las Gafas. Hoshino se Estremeció ante los Elogios del Hombre Espeluznante y Murmuró:

-¡Maldito sea el Hombre Mantis que Ruega! Todo lo que sale de su boca es tan espeluznante-Con eso ella se alejó.

* * *

TimeSkip: (N/A: Esto Pasa al Capitulo 2 de la Serie, Justo cuando Yūma iba a Destruir al Mobile Armor de Miyaga).

* * *

Para Harry, Fue Fácil Inscribirse en Seihō. Había 2 Clubs que le Llamaban la Atención, El de Modelos de Plástico y el Gunpla Battle Club. El Primero, Parecía Bueno, pero no era un Builder, Sino un Fighter. Hasta Ahora, El Único Gunpla que ha Armado es Bradford, Desde que Comenzó, Solo ha Tenido a Bradford como Compañero. Si era Derrotado, Lo Reparaba y Mejoraba, Con Cada Herida, Creo una Mejora en esa Zona. Incluso cuando se Enfrento con el Red Warrior del Sandaime, Solo fue con Bradford.

Ahora mismo, Estaba Caminando por la Escuela, Hasta que Vio el Salón del Gunpla Battle Club. Oyó el Sonido Característico de una Batalla. Entró para Ver como Iba la misma. Era una Unidad Basada en el Powered GM Modificado de Color Amarillo junto a un Gunpla Rojo contra un Enact Commander Type de Color Verde junto a una Unidad Basada en el Re-GZ. Por lo que Vio, Era Obvio que el Rojo era un Novato, Hasta que Vio que Usaba Artes Marciales. Todo Iba Normal, Hasta que Vio que el del Enact saco un Agrissa Type 13, Eso era Trampa. No se Permitían Sacar Mobile Armor de la Nada.

-Bueno, Bradford, Hora de Volar-Dijo Harry y Entró a la Batalla.

* * *

En la Batalla.

* * *

De Repente, Algo en el Cielo llamó la Atención de Todos. Ral se dio cuenta de lo que era y Murmuró.

-De Ninguna Manera. Es un Mobile Armor Pesado de Gundam 00. Agrissa-Enact voló y se combinó con Agrissa.

-Agregar un Mobile Armor a la Batalla. ¿No es contra la Regla de un Campeonato?-Se quejó Hoshino.

-Pero no estamos en el Campeonato. Usaré todo para Ganar, Hoshino-Kun-Dijo Miyaga con una Sonrisa. Con eso se Lanzó hacia Adelante y logró Atraer a Hoshino a su Campo de Plasma. Hoshino Gritó en Agonía por su Gunpla. Sekai lo vio, se volvió hacia el GM Cardigan y Gritó.

-¡Senpai!-

Yūma solo apartó la mirada solemnemente. Desconocido para cualquiera de ellos, hay un Gunpla más en el Campo de Batalla. Miró Desde la Distancia por un Rato.

-Harry Potter, Bradford Rise Revolution, ¡A Volar! -Y con eso, Harry Entró a la Batalla.

Miyaga se estaba Riendo a Carcajadas de su Próxima Victoria. De Repente, Hubo un Disparo detrás de él que Golpeó a Agrissa Destruyéndolo. Todos se Preguntaron Quién hizo eso y se Dirigieron a la Dirección del Disparo. Allí vieron un Nuevo Gunpla.

Este Mobile Suit tiene una Apariencia Atemorizante, Es el Doble de Grande que la Mayoría de los Mobile Suit. Sus Colores, Aunque sean Comunes en Otros Gundam, Llaman Mucho la Atención, Por la Forma Única de este Mobile Suit.

Su Casco era Bastante Particular por no decir Extraño. Su Rostro era Similar al del Resto de Gunpla Resaltando por el Color Blanco que Posee en la Zona de la Boca y sus Ópticas son de Color Verde Brillante. Desde su Frente Sale una Cresta de Gran Tamaño Conectado con una Protuberancia de Metal que Recordaba a los Cascos que Usaban los Centuriones Romanos que se Conecta con la Parte Trasera de su Cabeza. Desde los Lados de su Cara, Cuenta con Protuberancias Similares a Turbinas Bastante Extrañas, Pues Desde la Parte Inferior y Superior Sobresale una Protuberancia Alargada Metálica que se Conectan entre sí Llegando un Poco más Haya de su Casco.

Su Torso era Bastante Particular. Este es muy Diferente al de Otros Gunpla. Principalmente es de Color Azul Oscuro debido a la Armadura que posee, pero tiene Detalles Blancos en los Costados y Partes Amarillas en el Pecho. Mientras que el Pecho era Algo Voluminoso, La Cintura era más Bien Pequeña. Contaba con una Armadura Dorada en su Pecho que en el Centro tenía una Cavidad de la que salía una Esfera de Color Negro con 4 Especies de Ópticas. Y desde la Cintura para Abajo Contaba con un Taparrabos Alargado de Color Azul.

Sus Brazos son Únicos. Son Similares a los de Otras Unidades, pero tienen un Diseño más Esbelto y Alargado. Estos son Principalmente de Color Blanco y la Parte Superior del Antebrazo posee un Tipo de Armadura de Color Azul Oscuro. Sus Manos son de Color Gris Oscuro que tiene unas Garras Afiladas. Sus Hombros son Robustos, De Forma Cuadrada y Alargada, Tienen un Protuberancia Alargada y estos son de Color Blanco, Con unas Partes Amarillas encima y estas tiene un Tipo de Rejilla de Ventilación. La Armadura que tiene en sus Brazos es de Gran Tamaño, Cubriendo Toda la Parte Superior de los Antebrazos y estos en Longitud, Llegan hasta los Hombros y el Otro Extremo, Llega hasta Casi los Tobillos. Al Final del Extremo Opuesto, Tienen una Parte en Zig Zag que Lleva más haya de los Hombros.

Sus Piernas son Delgadas y Estilizadas, Siendo Similar a unas Botas, Principalmente Dominaba el Color Blanco, pero Contaba con una Armadura de Color Azul Oscuro que tiene Detalles Amarillos en los Costados y tenía una Protuberancia Alargada Apuntando hacia Arriba que Protegía la Rodilla. Contaba con unos Protectores a los Costados de sus Piernas, Estos son de Color Blanco y con Detalles Amarillos en los Costados, y Contaba con un Aparato en los Costados de sus Tobillos. Es un Complemento con una Forma Rectangular, pero a su vez un Tanto Irregular pues las Puntas eran Diagonales.

En su Espalda, Su Backpack, Que es un Tipo de "Joroba hacia Atrás" Que Sobresale del mismo. En esta misma, Se Guarda su Armamento. A los Lados de la Cabina, Tiene sus Alas. Estas Alas, Están de Manera Horizontal en los Costados de la Cabina, Siendo Principalmente de Color Naranja con Diseños de Color Blanco en los Bordes Delanteros de las Alas, y tienen un Algún Tipo de Aletas/Cola en la Parte Superior de las Alas. Encima de la Joroba tiene un Tipo de "Cresta" Roja de Gran Tamaño y Cuadrada (3).

Todos miraban en silencio al Nuevo Gunpla. Miyaga ha Logrado Saltar del Agrissa a Tiempo para no Quedar Atrapada en la Explosión. Yūma estaba Mirando a la Gunpla con Temor y Celos. Fue una Obra Maestra Rival a una de Iori Sei. También Existe este Indescriptible Deseo de Luchar contra ese Gunpla. Apretó los Nudillos con Furia y Pensó para sí mismo.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo Mirar ese Gunpla me hizo Querer Luchar Tanto? -Se Preguntó Yūma. Miyaga sudó Nervioso Mirando a ese Gunpla.

\- ¿Qué diablos es ese Gunpla? ¿Mi Radar no pudo Detectarlo a Tanta Distancia? -Dijo Miyaga sin Entenderlo.

-Yo, ¿Necesitan Ayuda? -Preguntó Harry con una Sonrisa.

-¡Si!-Respondió Sekai hasta que se dio cuenta-¡Espera! ¡¿Quién Demonios Eres?! -Preguntó Sekai.

-Harry Potter. Solo vine Ayudar-Se Presentó Harry para Luego Centrarse en Miyaga-Yo no habría Interferido en esta Batalla si Jugaras Limpio. Ahora es el Momento del Castigo-Con eso, Bradford se Lanzó al Combate. Antes de Llegar, Levanto el Brazo Izquierdo, Creando una Barrera de Energía Cristalina de Color Verde, Bloqueando por Completo el Rayo del Beam Rifle que tenía el Lightning. Saliendo Ileso del mismo.

-"¿Bloque mi Disparo?"-Pensó Yūma Asombrado.

-No Interfieras, Sniper Boy. Si quieres Pelear Conmigo, Entonces Espera tu Turno-Dijo Harry a través de la pantalla de Yūma. Luego se fue en el Enact.

Miyaga estaba Disparando desde su Rifle al Bradford, pero Logró Esquivarlo Rápidamente. El Armamento del Derecho del Bradford fue Disparado Directo al Enact. Este Saco Algún Tipo de Lanza que Atravesó el Brazo Izquierdo del Enact, Para Luego Emitir una Onda de Energía que Provoco unas Burbujas de Aire en el Brazo, Expandiéndolo y a punto de Estallas. Miyaga rápidamente Corto el Brazo y este Exploto.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Preguntó Miyaga.

-Ese es el Efecto del Emisor de Ondas Plavsky que tiene Instalado Bradford en el Armamento que tiene en sus Brazos, los Meggido Dual Harkens. Este Sistema tiene el Nombre de Plavsky Wave Lance, Ya que al Impactar la Lanza del Dual Harkens y Activar el Sistema, Bradford puede Freír el Sistema del Gunpla y Deformar el Propio Gunpla. Al Hacerlo, Genera una Gran Cantidad de Calor, Fundiendo tanto por Fuera como por Dentro-Explicó Harry.

-¿Emisor de Ondas Plavsky?-Repitió Hoshino-Nunca había Oído Hablar de algo así antes-Luego se volvió hacia Ral y le preguntó-¿Qué hay de ti, Ral-San? ¿Conoces Alguna Arma como Esa?-Preguntó Fumina al Veterano. Para su Sorpresa, Ral negó con la Cabeza y luego Respondió.

-No, Tampoco he visto nada como esto antes. Obviamente, es la Creación de Harry-Kun Basada en su Conocimiento de los Gundam-Supuso Ral.

Miyaga estaba Asustado, pero no podía Permitir Perder Frente al Presidente del Consejo, Así que Sacó su Beam Saber y Cargó contra Bradford. Harry esperó a que se Acercara y Comenzó a Contraatacar, Del Costado Izquierdo de su Cuerpo, Concretamente en su Cadera, Salió Disparada una Punta que estaba Conectada a un Cable y está Perforo al Enact. Para luego, Cambiar de Dirección y Envolverse alrededor del Enact (4). Luego, Le dio un Codazo al Enact, De su Codo, Salió una Ráfaga de Energía que Atravesó al Enact por Completo, Provocando un Gran Agujero en su Pecho y Explotándolo en el Proceso.

-Bradford Rise Revolution, Harry Potter. El Objetivo fue Destruido-Dijo Harry. El Bradford se volvió hacia Lightning y Esperó la Respuesta de Yūma.

Yūma estaba Reacio a Pelear con Harry ahora, por lo que Acababa de ver, Harry ni Siquiera era Serio. Él no quiere Perder más. No quiere ver cómo su Gunpla fue Destruido como un Pedazo de Mierda.

Sekai y Hoshino también se Dirigieron a Yūma para ver su Respuesta a la Batalla contra Harry. Hoshino estaba muy Contenta de que Harry los haya Ayudado, pero por Otro Lado, también Quería que Yūma Jugara Gunpla Battle con Ella. Sekai, siendo él mismo, Realmente quería Luchar contra Harry, pero sabe que no es el momento. Yūma pensó por un momento y murmuró en voz baja.

-Concedo-Dijo Finalmente Yūma.

- **{Battle Ended (Fin del Combate)}** -Dijo el Sistema. Así, La Batalla había Terminado.

* * *

(1) Es un Knightmare Frame, Un Tipo de Mecha del Anime Code Geass. Para su Apariencia. Solo Busquen en Google "Code Geass Tristan"

(2) El Traje es de Gaelio Bauduin del Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans, Este Traje lo Usaba cuando tenía el Alias de "Vidar" y Piloteaba el ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar

(3) Es Otro Knightmare Frame del Anime Code Geass. Es solo una Versión Modificada del KMF Bradford, El Predecesor del Tristan. Pero ahora es el Sucesor. Para su Apariencia. Solo Busquen en Google "Code Geass Bradford"

(4) Este es un Armamento de Code Geass, Los Slash Harkens. Unas Puntas Especiales que están Conectadas a un Cable Reforzado.

Espero que les haya Gustado el Capitulo, Comenten que les pareció o si tienen Sugerencias.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


End file.
